The invention relates to a device for receiving an extruded elastomer strand during the transport thereof to a processing location, having a reel, which receives the elastomer strand as a coil, wherein the wound reel is provided for temporary inclusion in a production facility that continuously processes the elastomer strand, while the reel is rotated, to form seals for doors or trunks of vehicle bodies.
Devices of this kind, which are manufactured largely from metal, are known from DE 10 2005 028 069 A1 and DE 10 2013 104 049 A1. The reel, which is accommodated in a container, can be fixed within the container during transport. In a raised position, it can be rotated within the container, and the elastomer strand can be unwound therefrom. The abovementioned production system has shaft stubs which can be inserted into the container and the reel core from the outside in order to rotate the reel.
Once the reel has been unwound, the container containing the emptied reel is replaced with a container containing a wound reel, and the container containing the emptied reel is returned to the manufacturer of the elastomer strand.